Bevor alles zerbricht › Avant que tout éclate
by joseph.K
Summary: 100 chapitres, 100 mots chacun.... 100 regards dans la vie de Lily Evans et Remus Lupin JPLE, RLLE & RLOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**__: Bevor alles zerbricht (Avant que tout éclate en morceau)  
__**Titre du chapitre**__: 1960 (choix de l'auteure)  
__**Disclaimer**__: Je ne revendique absolument aucun droit sur les personnages ou encore les événements, tout comme je ne réclame aucun argent pour cette histoire.  
Tout les personnages, endroits, etc. appartiennent a J.K Rowling  
Le concept, et l'histoire appartiennent a Moony4ever  
__**Auteure**__: Moony4ever (moons)  
**Traductrice**__: Joseph.K  
__**Catégorie**__: Drame/Romance/Ere des maraudeurs  
**Résumer**__100 chapitres, 100 mots chacun... 100 regard dans la vie de Lily Evans et Remus Lupin__  
__**Personnages**__: Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black usw.  
__**Rating**__: T  
__**Avertissement**__: léger UA (Ndt : je suis sincèrement désoler s'il manque parfois des accents, mais mon ordinateur a un clavier anglais ce qui signifie pas d'accent, j'essaie de corriger cela par insertion. Mais il se peut que j'en oublie un de temps à autre)  
__**Chapitre**__: 1/100_

**Bevor alles z****erbricht**

-Chapitre 1: 1960-

« Que penses tu, de quel couleur seront ses cheveux ? » Murmura la gracile jeune femme, alors qu'elle prenait délicatement son nouveau née dans ses bras. Le beau jeune homme se tenant à coté d'elle haussa légèrement les épaules, et caressa l'incroyablement petite tête de son fils

« Nous le sauront bientôt » chuchota t'il, « Ses premières mèches ne tarderont pas à apparaître. » Sa femme l'approuva, et l'étreignit amoureusement, puis sortit dans le long corridor de l'hôpital. « Merci, de m'avoir emmenée puis sortit d'ici »

Il rit, l'embrassa doucement sur le front et ouvrit galamment la porte à une grande femme rousse et enceinte.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre**__: Bevor alles zerbricht (Avant que tout éclate en morceau)  
__**Titre du chapitre**__: Clair (choix de l'auteure)  
__**Disclaimer**__: Je ne revendique absolument aucun droit sur les personnages ou encore les événements, tout comme je ne réclame aucun argent pour cette histoire.  
Tout les personnages, endroits, etc. appartiennent a J.K Rowling  
Le concept, et l'histoire appartiennent a Moony4ever  
__**Auteure**__: Moony4ever (moons)  
**Traductrice**__: Joseph.K  
__**Catégorie**__: Drame/Romance/Ere des maraudeurs  
**Résumer: **__100 chapitres, 100 mots chacun... 100 regard dans la vie de Lily Evans et Remus Lupin__  
__**Personnages**__: Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black usw.  
__**Rating**__: T  
__**Avertissement**__: léger UA (Ndt : je suis sincèrement désoler s'il manque parfois des accents, mais mon ordinateur a un clavier anglais ce qui signifie pas d'accent, j'essaie de corriger cela par insertion. Mais il se peut que j'en oublie un de temps à autre)  
__**Chapitre**__: 2/100_

Hello, alors voici le 2eme chap. de cette fic…. Noooon pas vrai, personne n'aurais jamais deviné……alors pour ceux qui n'aurais pas très bien compris le concept de cette fic, je vais essayer de rendre tout cela un peu plus clair ;-) Donc cette histoire va comporter 100 chapitres, se rapportant chacun à un mot ou un thème défini. La longueur des chapitres sera réduite à une 100 de mots (par chap.), c'est pourquoi chaque chapitre sera incroyablement court !!!! C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle cette "production˝ n'aura pas vraiment d'histoire continue mais que ce sera plutôt de petits aperçus dans le quotidien de Lily.E et Remus.L. Je doute donc fortement que cela intéresse beaucoup de gens mais je tiens à remercier de tout mon cœur, tout ceux qui auront pris le temps de lire cette fic. MERCI

Bonne lecture !!!!

Petit clin d'œil spécial à ma première Rewieweuse, Kaena Black ;-)

-Chapitre 2 : Clair

En cette belle journée d'été miroitaient à la lueur du soleil, une magnifique chevelure rouge et une rangée de petites dents blanches.

Un sourire étincelait tartiné de glace.

Un rire jaillit, comme seul le pouvait celui d'un enfant. Plein de joie, sans arrières pensées ni inquiétudes

« Tu dois faire un vœu et souffler les bougies, Lily », disait sa grande sœur

La petite hocha vivement la tête, ferma les yeux, savourant les premiers rayons de soleil et souffla de toute ses forces. 5 des 6 bougies s'éteignirent

« Bravo », applaudit son aînée, éteignant avec son souffle la dernière flamme.

« Vas-y, fais un vœux »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__: Je ne revendique absolument aucun droit sur les personnages ou encore les événements, tout comme je ne réclame aucun argent pour cette histoire.Tout les personnages, endroits, etc. appartiennent a J.K Rowling  
Le concept, et l'histoire appartiennent à Moony4ever  
__**Auteure**__: Moony4ever (moons)  
**Traductrice**__: Joseph.K  
__**Catégorie**__: Drame/Romance/Ere des maraudeurs  
**Résumer: **__100 chapitres, 100 mots chacun... 100 regard dans la vie de Lily Evans et Remus Lupin__  
__**Personnages**__: Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black usw.  
__**Rating**__: T  
__**Avertissement**__: léger UA mais vraiment très léger  
(Ndt : je suis sincèrement désoler s'il manque parfois des accents, mais mon ordinateur a un clavier anglais ce qui signifie pas d'accent, j'essaie de corriger cela par insertion. Mais il se peut que j'en oublie un de temps à autre)  
__**Chapitre**__: 3/100_

Voici le chapitre 3 !!!

Bonne lecture ;-)

-Chapitre 3 : Sombre-

Des voix glacées, de partout.

Des cris, venant de dehors.

Des portes claquées dans tout le manoir

« Maman ? »

Yeux pales, légèrement rouge, scintillants à la faible lueur d'une Lampe

« Ne devrais-tu pas être au lit, toi »

Voix accueillante, main incertaine, couloir indistinct

« Pourquoi est ce que papa a crié »

Petite main empoignant le bois,

Cheveux tombant délicatement sur le front

« Une livraisons est abimées. Je ne sais pas si… »

Pas rapide, douce étreinte, main se posant sur le jeune visage.

« Nous devons remplacer les dégâts »

Regard perdu, paupières lourdes.

« Viens, je te ramène en haut »

Grande main serre Petite main


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre**__: Bevor alles zerbricht (Avant que tout éclate en morceau)  
__**Titre du chapitre**_Couché du soleil_ (choix de l'auteure)  
__**Disclaimer**__: Je ne revendique absolument aucun droit sur les personnages ou encore les événements, tout comme je ne réclame aucun argent pour cette histoire.  
Tout les personnages, endroits, etc. appartiennent a J.K Rowling  
Le concept, et l'histoire appartiennent a Moony4ever  
__**Auteure**__: Moony4ever (moons)  
**Traductrice**__: Joseph.K  
__**Catégorie**__: Drame/Romance/Ere des maraudeurs  
**Résumer: **__100 chapitres, 100 mots chacun... 100 regard dans la vie de Lily Evans et Remus Lupin__  
__**Personnages**__: Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black usw.  
__**Rating**__: T  
__**Avertissement**__: léger UA (Ndt : je suis sincèrement désoler s'il manque parfois des accents, mais mon ordinateur a un clavier anglais ce qui signifie pas d'accent, j'essaie de corriger cela par insertion. Mais il se peut que j'en oublie un de temps à autre)  
__**Chapitre**__: 4/100_

- Chapitre 4: Couché du soleil

Remus ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa couette lui était arrachée.

« Debout, allez », lui ordonna sa mère. La faible lueur de la bougie, qu'elle tenait dans sa main projetantt des ombres inquiétantes, sur le mur.

« Viens », chuchota t'elle. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina hors de la maison.

A l'étage inferieur l'on entendit soudain quelqu'un frapper contre la porte.

« Qui ? »

« Personne », répondit t'on

On le poussa légèrement en avant, s'agenouillât à sa hauteur et le prit par les épaules :

« Court, ne t'arrêtes pas, nous te retrouveront demain, mais maintenant il faut courrir ! »

Et Remus courut. Une paire d'yeux jaune le suivit……


End file.
